1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic training aids for exercisers, and in particular, to athletic training units being suitable for the exerciser's personal use to listen his instructor's comments and/or musical rhythm during his exercising and to know his physical limit for exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Music is used in various athletic exercises such as aerobics dance, jazz dance and others. In training, the music is radiated from a speaker or speakers installed in the training room, and instructor's comments are given to trainees directly or through the speakers. However, trainees have a difficulty to listen to the music and the instructor's comments because of noise caused by the trainees' exercising, especially, during group exercising.
Everyone has an individual safety limit for physical exercise depending on his physical strength, age, health and others. The exerciser's pulse or heart beat number increases by his exercising. It is dangerous for the exerciser to maintain the exercise after his pulse increases to his safety limit.